


Totally Human Dave Miller

by orphan_account



Category: Maniac Mansion (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Death, Gen, funny fic, the chapters are going to be very short but i'll try to update often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ca you elect a zombie for student council president?





	

“If it makes you feel any better, it was his own dumb fault.” Razor said with a shrug.

“You think Dr. Fred’s really gonna bring him back to life?” Sandy sat down on his tombstone and sighed, adjusting her crop top.

“Dunno.”

 

Wendy was up late, studying for a very important English lit test. She was just about to doze off on her notes when the phone rang and pulled her out of her Shakespeare infused dreams. She jumped up to get it on the other side of the room, being careful not to wake her room mates. Her hair frizzed up as her wool socks slid across the carpet, and she grabbed the phone, giving herself a static shock.

“Hello?” she stage whispered, now feeling fully awake.

“Wendy I need you to come to my dorm right now!” The high pitched shrieking was definitely Sandy. She sounded scared silly and short of breath.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Wendy asked, concerned.

“Just come here! A-and bring your dorky friend too!” Sandy slammed the phone down and hung up.

Sighing inwardly, Wendy tiptoed over to Bernard’s bedroom door and knocked before pushing the door open. He was sound asleep on top of the blankets, in a pair of blue footed pyjamas.

“Bernard, wake up.” Wendy said just above a whisper, impatiently nudging him. His eyes blinked open and he frowned.

“A consistent sleep schedule is important for optimal health,” he mumbled, “I always say--”

Wendy took his glasses off his bedside table and put them on his face, and turned his lamp on, the both of them reacting by squeezing their eyes shut.

“Sandy needs us. She called, and then hung up, and then... oh just get up.”

“Sandy again?” Bernard looked exasperated, “I feel like this is never going to be over with.”

 

“Grody.” Honestly Wendy wasn’t sure how to react to what she was seeing. There was Dave, sat on Sandy’s bed with a dead eyed stare, his hair and clothes caked with dirt and his skin a bluish hue.

“He climbed up through the window and onto my bed... and he won’t say like, anything.”

Bernard checked his pulse, “Well, technically he’s not alive. This is all very strange.”

“Strange? Is that all you have to say about this?! My boyfriend is a zombie!”

Bernard shrugged.

“We can fix this...” Wendy said, trying her best to sound warm and assuring, despite the entirely off putting sight in front of her face. “We can go see Dr. Fred tomorrow.. For now.. Well, we can’t let anyone know that Dave’s dead.”

The three of the all stared over at Dave, grimacing. 

“Step one. We should get him showered.”

“Oh! Not it!” Sandy tapped her finger to her nose and Wendy followed, their gaze falling to Bernard.

“Not fair." He huffed.


End file.
